A Lesson For My Little Brother
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: Arthur adalah seorang siswa bermasalah di Heta-Gaku. Prestasi yang buruk dan kelakuanya yang selalu membuat gaduh seisi Heta-Gaku, membuat Scott turun tangan untuk memperbaiki sikap dan prestasi Arthur. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? /ScotUk, Yaoi-incest/


**Sum**: Arthur adalah seorang siswa bemasalah di Heta-Gaku. Prestasi yang buruk dan kelakuanya yang selalu membuat gaduh seisi Heta-Gaku, membuat Scott turun tangan untuk memperbaiki sikap dan prestasi Arthur. Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

A Lesson For My Little Brother

Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

A Lesson For My Little Brother © Uchiha Ry-chan

**Warning****: **Yaoi, incest, little OOC

_(Terinspirasi dari pelajaran Fisika)_

Heta-Gaku atau Hetalia Gakuen adalah sebuah sekolah ternama di Jepang. Bukan saja karena prestasi dan _biaya, _sekolah ini juga dikatakan sebagai sekolah Internasional. Banyak siswa dan siswinya berasal dari Negara lain. Salah satunya adalah Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur Kirkland adalah siswa Heta-Gaku yang berasal dari Inggris. Ia berhasil melanjutkan pendidikan di Heta-Gaku akibat bantuan kakaknya, Scott Kirkland, yang adalah seorang pengajar di sekolah itu.

Arthur bukanlah siswa baik-baik. Hobinya adalah menentang guru, bolos dari jam pelajaran, dan membuat kegaduhan di Heta-Gaku. Semua guru sudah angkat tangan untuk memberikan sangsi atau teguran kecil sekali pun. Mereka sudah menyerah. Anak ini sudah tidak dapat ditangani, pikir mereka.

"Dalam gerak melingkar, ada yang dinamakan gaya _Sentripetal_. Gaya Sentripetal adalah gerak benda yang selalu menuju ke pusat lingkaran. Gaya ini—"

"Haah~ kapan istirahat sih? Lama banget nih guru ngejelasinya! Bosen!" ujar Arthur yang dengan sengaja membesarkan volume suaranya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya untuk menyangga kepalanya. Ia menaikkan kedua kakinya keatas meja dan berlaku seolah-seolah tidak ada guru didalam ruangan.

"Arthur Kirkland. Turunkan kakimu dan duduklah dengan tenang. Ini masih jam pelajaran." tegur sang guru.

"Cih, memang siapa kau? Seenaknya saja menyuruhku?" Arthur menatap kesal guru itu. Dari kecil Arthur paling tidak suka disuruh termasuk oleh kakanya sendiri.

"Bisa tidak sekali aja kau menghormati gurumu?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mau. Jelas? Makanya bersihkan telingamu pak Tua," Arthur mengambil tasnya dan beranjak keluar ruangan. "Sayounara~" Arthur pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sang guru memijat pelan keningnya yang terasa pusing, "Saya sudah tidak kuat kalau menghadapinya setiap hari."

xXx _A __Lesson __For __My __Little __Brother _xXx

Hari masih siang dan jam pelajaran belum sepenuhnya selesai. Tapi Arthur sudah berkeliaran di sekeliling Heta-Gaku. Ia mendudukan dirinya dibawah pohon rindang dan mempersiapkan diri untuk terjun ke dunia mimpi.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya sebuah suara yang membuat Arthur langsung membuka sebelah matanya.

"Oh, konnichiwa prof. Kirkland. Saya sedang tidur. Puas kau mengganggu tidurku, git?" jawab Arthur dengan nada kesal.

"Ini belum waktunya tidur siang. Kembali ke kelasmu," ujar Scott dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku ngantuk."

"Cepat kembali atau kau akan terkena masalah. Asal kau tahu saja, Roma-san siap mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini jika kau tidak segera mengubah sikapmu." jelas Scott. Namun Arthur mengacuhkan penjelasan itu.

"Terserah kau sajalah," Scott berjalan mendekati Arthur dan membuat tubuh Arthur menghadapnya. "Aku akan memberikanmu pelajaran malam ini, sesuai pelajaran yang kau tinggalkan siang ini. Jangan menyesal." Scott menyeringai tipis setelah menyelesaikan ucapanya. Kakinya menginjak keras sebuah benda '_kebanggaan__' _Arthur. Spontan Arthur langsung meringis dan menyumpahi kakaknya yang kurang ajar itu.

"Bloody hell git! Akan kubalas kau! Lihat saja! Aduh~" Arthur mengelus 'kebanggaan'nya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Sementara Scott hanya menoleh ke Arthur seraya memasang senyuman manis. Seharusnya Arthur memperhatikan senyuman aneh yang dikeluarkan kakaknya itu. Selain karena Scott lebih suka menyeringai daripada tersenyum, dibalik senyuman itu ada tanda. Tanda yang berkata _nanti-malam-aku-akan-mengajarkan-mu-lebih-dari-ini._ Andai Arthur meyadarinya.

xXx _A __Lesson __For __My __Little __Brother _xXx

Gelap malam sudah menggantung di langit sedari tadi. Namun bukan berarti kehidupan hari ini telah berakhir. Terutama bagi kedua saudara Kirkland itu.

Setelah menempuh perdebatan panjang dan pertarungan sengit. Scott berhasil mengikat dan mendudukkan Arthur di kursi kesayangannya, kalian pasti tahu kursi apa itu.

"Baiklah. Tadi aku mendapat informasi kau bolos dipelajaran Fisika dan besok akan ada ulangan dari pelajaran hari ini." ujar Scott seraya mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Arthur seraya meronta dengan kuat.

"Diam atau kubuat 'adikmu' lebam seperti tubuhmu itu." ancam Scott dengan mengeluarkan seringai mengerikan khas miliknya.

Arthur langsung diam.

"Ok, mau pegang sendiri bukunya atau ku pegangkan bukunya untukmu, hm?"

"Pegang sendiri."

"Ku lepaskan kau tapi janji jangan kabur atau kubuat lebam itu-"

"Iya! Dasar bawel!" Arthur memajukan bibirnya. Ia tidak suka dilakukan seperti anak kecil. Sementara Scott hanya bisa terkekeh melihat kelakuan adiknya. Walaupun menyebalkan, Arthur tetaplah adiknya, objek penyiksaan yang paling ia suka.

"Ini," Scott menyerahkan sebuah buku tebal setelah membuka tali pengikat Arthur. "Pelajaran spesial malam ini dariku pasti akan membuat nilai ulanganmu besok bagus. Ya, walaupun aku bukan guru Fisika."

"Ya, ya, cepat mulai!" Arthur memutar kedua bola matanya pertanda bosan.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar ya? Baiklah, kita mulai." Scott berdiri dibelakang Arthur.

"Iya. Punya kakak kok bawel banget!" Arthur memusatkan kedua matanya pada buku tadi.

Tiba-tiba Scott memeluk Arthur dan membuka satu per satu kancing piyama bergambar Teddy Bear yang dikenakan Arthur.

"Ma-mau apa kau, git?" wajah Arthur memerah. Scott kerasukan makhluk apa? Kenapa pelajaranya malah jadi begini?

"Kita mulai dari gerak melingkar. Apa itu gerak melingkar, hm?" tanya Scott seraya menjilat daun telinga Arthur.

"Ng-ngh.. Ge-gerak melingkar adalah gerak suatu benda yang membentuk lintasan berbentuk lingkaran." jawab Arthur dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah.

"Berarti seperti ini ya?" Scott meletakkan salah satu jari telunjuknya di sebuah tonjolan keras di dada Arthur. Ia menggerakan jarinya tersebut dengan gerakan melingkar. Sehingga lama kelamaan gerakan jari Scott menyerupai suatu benda yang bergerak pada lintasan yang berbentuk lingkaran. Persis jawaban Arthur tadi.

"A-aaah~" wajah Arthur semakin memerah merasakan kegelian yang dibuat oleh kakaknya. Dalam hal kecil saja, biasanya ia melawan, namun tidak untuk kali ini. Arthur seperti tidak mempunyai kekuatan melawan perlakuan yang tergolong mesum itu.

"Selanjutnya, sebutkan dua jenis gerak melingkar." Scott masih saja terus memainkan tonjolan keras di dada Arthur.

"Pe-perlu ya diberi contoh dengan contoh yang tidak masuk akal begini?" protes Arthur.

"Agar kau tambah paham. Lagipula, bukankah contohnya menyenangkan?" Scott kembali menggigit lembut daun telinga Arthur.

Skak mat untuk Arthur, walaupun perlakuan kakaknya memang diluar kata 'normal', sebenarnya Arthur sedikit menikmatinya.

"Cepat jawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Uhh~ Ge-gerak melingkar beraturan da-dan aahh~ gerak melingkar berubah beraturan." jawab Arthur dengan desahan yang menyertainya.

"Kalau gerak melingkar beraturan, contohnya seperti yang ku lakukan ini. Tapi kalau gerak melingkar berubah beraturan contohnya," Scott mempercepat gerakan jarinya di tonjolan itu secara bertahap, namun tetap saja gerakan jarinya membentuk lintasan lingkaran.

"Aaah~ ja-jadi kecepatan gerakan berubah bertahap ya?" ujar Arthur.

"Yap, kamu pintar. Ada gerak melingkar berubah beraturan dipercepat, ada juga yang diperlambat." tambah Scott seraya memperlambat gerakan jarinya. "Seperti ini contohnya."

"Ngghhh~ geli~" Arthur merinding kegelian. Ternyata jika diperlambat rasanya berbeda. Lebih nikmat.

"Ehm, apa yang dimaksud dengan frekuensi dan periode? Jangan lupa sebutkan rumusnya." Scott menciumi tengkuk Arthur sambil menunggu jawaban sang adik.

"Fre-frekuensi adalah banyaknya putaran yang terjadi dalam satu satuan waktu. Se-sementara periode adalah waktu yang diperlukan untuk melakukan satu getaran. Ru-rumusnya untuk frekuensi adalah f= n/t sementara periode rumusnya T= t/n." jawab Arthur.

"Bagus. Aku akan mencontohkan cara menghitung frekuensi saja. Aku akan melakukan gerakan melingkar beraturan dalam waktu 30 detik, dan kau hitung frekuensinya." ujar Scott.

Arthur mengangguk pasrah. Scott pun mulai menggerakan jarinya dengan teratur. Sementara dalam hati, Arthur menghitung banyaknya putaran yang dilakukan jari nakal kakaknya. Ia tidak bisa menghitung dengan suara di mulutnya karena mulutnya telah sibuk untuk mendesah halus.

"Sudah 30 detik. Sekarang hitung."

"15 dibagi 30. Ha-hasilnya 0,5 Hz." jawaban Arthur membuat Scott tersenyum puas. Ia merasa mulai ada kemajuan yang terjadi pada diri Arthur. Biasanya untuk menghitung 7x6 saja, Arthur harus menggunakan kalkulator.

"Sekarang masuk ke gaya sentripetal dan contoh 'inti'. Bersiaplah, contohnya akan sedikit sakit. Namun aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya." Scott kembali menyeringai. Perlahan tapi pasti, Scott membuka celana yang melekat pada bagian bawah tubuh Arthur.

"Ja-jangan dilepas, git!" Arthur menarik lagi celananya.

"Kan buat contoh." balas Scott dengan polosnya.

"Gak ada objek lain apa?" Arthur terus mempertahankan celananya.

"Kan biar kamu tambah mengerti." dengan sekali gerakan cepat Scott melepas celana Arthur. Kini tubuh Arthur tidak tertutup sehelai pakaian pun.

"Meskipun brandal, tapi tubuhmu bagus juga." puji Scott seraya menyusuri setiap lekukan di tubuh Arthur dengan jari-jarinya.

"Uuuh~ aahhh~ he-hentikan. I-ini tidak nyaman." pinta Arthur dengan sangat memohon.

"Diamlah. Ayo lanjutkan pelajarannya." Scott mulai membolak-balik halaman dari buku tersebut untuk mencari materi selanjutnya.

Arthur menggeleng pelan. Ia menolak melanjutkan pelajaran jika kondisi telanjang bulat seperti ini. Namun Scott tidak peduli dengan penolakan itu.

"Masuk pada gaya sentripetal. Apa itu gaya sentripetal?" tanya Scott. Arthur sama sekali tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia berusaha tetap pada pendiriannya bahwa ia tidak mau melanjutkan pelajaran jika tidak dibiarkan memakai pakaian apapun.

"Jawab aku."

"Tidak mau."

"Kau tidak suka membuatku marah 'kan?" tangan Scott meremas kasar benda 'kesayangan' Arthur.

"Arrggh! Sakit baka!" Arthur berusaha melepaskan tangan Scott dari 'kejantanan'nya. Namun cengkraman tangan Scott lebih kuat dibandingkan tenaga Arthur.

"Jawab aku." Scott mengulangi permintaanya lagi.

"Le-lepaskan dulu tanganmu."

"Tidak. Kau pasti tidak akan mau menjawab juga." Scott semakin memperkuat remasan di 'kebanggaaan' sang adik. Arthur sudah sangat lelah dengan perlakuan kakaknya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menyerah pada guru yang tengah mengajarnya, yaitu Scott Kirkland, kakaknya sendiri.

"Ga-gaya sentripetal adalah gerak sebuah benda yang se—nghh~" Arthur tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataanya ketika tangan Scott memainkan 'benda' itu. Meremas dan memijatnya dengan tekanan yang berbeda sehingga menimbulkan kenikmatan yang berbeda bagi Arthur.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya." goda Scott seraya terus memainkan 'Arthur'.

"Ge-gerak sebuah benda yang selalu menuju ke pusat lingkaran. Aaaaah~" Arthur sudah tidak dapat menahan desahnya. Kelakuan kakaknya sudah membuatnya pusing. Bukan pusing karena sedang sakit, namun pusing karena kenikmatan.

"Betul sekali, adikku sayang. Contoh untuk gaya sentripetal itu adalah seperti ini," tangan Scott yang bebas mulai menyentuh 'lubang' sensitif di bagian belakang tubuh Arthur.

"Eh?" wajah Arthur memerah merasakan sentuhan jari Scott di 'bagian' itu.

"Bentuknya lingkaran 'kan? Jadi harus ada benda yang bergerak menuju pusat lingkaran ini." Scott menurunkan sleting celana panjangnya, ia mengeluarkan 'barang'nya yang ternyata sudah menegang akibat permainan yang dilakukan dirinya sendiri kepada adiknya, objek penyiksaan kesukaanya.

"Dan inilah contoh gaya sentripetalnya." Scott memasukan 'barang'nya ke dalam 'lubang' itu.

"Sa-sakit!" Arthur meringis merasakan sebuah 'benda' yang cukup besar memasuki dirinya.

"Benda ini menuju ke pusat lingkaran, bahkan masuk kedalam pusat lingkaran itu karena didalam sini ada pusat lingkaran lainnya." jelas Scott seraya terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

Arthur berpegangan pada ujung meja untuk mempertahankan tubuhnya. Sejujurnya kini Arthur sulit berdiri karena 'serangan' Scott yang mendadak. Ini baru pertama kalinya bagi Arthur. Wajar jika ia merasa sangat sakit. Scott juga mengetahui hal itu dan ia berusaha untuk 'melakukan'nya selembut mungkin.

"Jangan terlalu cepat. Sa-sakit, kak. Aaaah~" Arthur terus mendesah dengan keras.

"Apa? Kakak?" Scott menaikan sebelah alisnya. Kakak? Tumben sekali Arthur memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Emh~ ssshh! Aaah~ awalnya sakit. Ta-tapi entah kenapa jadi tidak sakit lagi." ujar Arthur seraya berusaha tersenyum. Peluh telah membasahi tubuhnya.

"Begitulah rasanya. Ini pelajaran yang menyenangkan bukan?" tanya Scott sambil menciumi tengkuk Arthur dan membuat beberapa tanda disana.

"I-iyaa~ uhh!"

"Apa kau masih ingin nakal lagi? Akan kuberikan pelajaran sekaligus hukuman yang lebih parah dari ini." Scott mempercepat tempo gerakan pinggulnya yang mempengaruhi gerakan 'miliknya' di 'dalam' Arthur.

Arthur berfikir sejenak, "Ti-tidak. Aku janji akan menjadi siswa yang baik," Arthur menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak. "Ya mungkin sesekali sih. Hehehe.."

"Dasar kau ini!" Scott mengacak-ngacak rambut Arthur sambil terus memanjakan Arthur.

Malam semakin larut ketika kedua kakak-beradik ini hampir menyelesaikan permainannya.

"Akkh~ a-aku mau keluar!" ujar Arthur dengan menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"A-aku juga aahhh~. Ayo kita 'keluar' bersama." ajak Scott yang disambut dengan anggukan seorang Arthur Kirkland.

Scott semakin mempercepat genjotanya di 'dalam' Arthur. Tak lupa ia memainkan 'kejantanan' Arthur juga kedua tonjolan di dada Arthur. Tengkuk sang adik pun tak lepas dari sasaran mulut Scott. Sudah banyak sekali 'tanda' yang dibuat Scott disana.

Ah, tak ingin rasanya malam ini segera berakhir.

"A-aku tidak kuat~!"

"Teriakan namaku, adikku sayang. Teriakanlah~" gerakan pinggul Scott semakin tak menentu temponya seperti terburu-buru.

"S-Scott!"

"Ngh.. Arthur!"

Mereka telah tiba di puncaknya bersama. Scott memuntahkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Arthur. Sementara Arthur membiarkan cairannya terjatuh kemana-mana di sekitar tempatnya berdiri.

"Bagaimana, Arthur? Kau menikmatinya?" Scott mengelus lembut rambut yang ternyata sudah tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Dasar. Cepat sekali tidurnya." Scott tersenyum tipis, ia mencabut 'miliknya' dan mengambil sebatang rokok yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Scott menyalakan rokok tesebut dan menghisapnya.

"Good night my little brother." Scott mencium kening Arthur sebelum akhirnya meninggalkanya begitu saja.

xXx _A __Lesson __For __My __Little __Brother_ xXx

Seminggu kemudian…

"Semuanya harap tenang. Saya akan bagikan hasil ulangan kalian minggu lalu." ujar seorang guru.

Seisi kelas itu pun tenang dan hening.

"Dimulai dari nilai tertinggi, yaitu nilai sempurna. Diraih oleh.. Arthur Kirkland?" sang guru terlihat bingung dan tidak percaya melihat hasil ulangan yang tertera jelas dikertas bernamakan Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur mendekati sang guru dan mengambil hasil ulangannya.

"I-ini serius?"

"Tentu saja dong, pak." Arthur tertawa renyah. "Ini semua berkat bantuan kakak saya. Pelajaran malam hari yang menyenangkan." Arthur kembali ke kursinya dengan terus tertawa. Dan hal itu membuat sang guru maupun siswa lainnya merasa aneh dengan sikap Arthur.

'Terima kasih atas pelajaran malam itu.'

*The End*

A/N : Huaaa~ maafkan saya. Orz! Saya sama sekali gak bermaksud ngejelekin pelajaran ini. Tapi pelajaran ini memberi inspirasi.

Ini pelajaran fisika kelas 10 dan saya sangat bersyukur UAS kemarin gak diremed pelajaran fisika! XD Huuaaa.. I love you, my teacher! *curcol, abaikan*

Yosh, inilah yang Ry-chan persembahkan malam ini. Maaf kalau terdapat banyak kesalahan dalam fict ini. Terlalu semangat buatnya! XDD

Segala bentuk review aku terima kok ^^

Sekali lagi, saya gak bermaksud ngejelekin mata pelajaran ini. Karena saya juga menyukai Fisika. Oh ya, perbuatan yang gak baik yang ada di fict ini jangan ditiru ya? Terutama nakalnya Arthur di sekolah~ X) /jeplak!

Sekian~ sampai ketemu lagi! #melambaikantangan

"_Membuat lebih baik daripada berbuat *ngacungin jempol tangan kanan*" (Ku-Ry's quote)_


End file.
